


Edge of a Knife

by Ash_Cassidy97



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gender Issues, Genderfluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Cassidy97/pseuds/Ash_Cassidy97
Summary: Raven.





	

Raven spent most of her life being somebody else, shifting into something else. Charles never got that ironically. They shook. They built a thousand personalities into their brain, hardwiring them to their spine.

 

She, the blond one, the one who Hank loved, was built like a shithouse. She wasn’t the one Eric loved for a time, but she was the one Charles grew up with. She had long blond hair and braided in back in a warzone.

 

Mystique, the warrior, the one who killed men with their toes, breaking spines under their feet. Red hair and blue. Flipping a switch, somewhere in between.

 

They had bright red hair and scales and change at their fingertips, but they weren’t the one the world knew. They couldn’t be.

 

Eric was one of the first to know. Charles was the first, but they told him to never talk of it. Eric referred to them by their name, which ever they were going by at the time. He never made a mistake. He never slipped. Well, once, to tell them about a boy who had always been a boy, but his body liked to lie.

 

They had grown up with Charles, they grew up with a man who knew every single thought in their head when they didn’t want to be twenty miles near him. They had to. He was safe, however much an asshole he was.

 

Raven, they still liked that name, owned it in a way they didn’t own much, caught Charles after it all. They were blue and he was in a wheelchair. “They/them.”

 

He nodded. They didn’t acknowledge the nearly forty long struggle between them. They didn’t need to too. It was time to stop hiding, to stop throwing up blond hair at the world like a mask.

  
Raven.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, my turn at this. Please tell me if this is offensive. That’s a good way to start this. Seriously, though. Or if anybody wants to write more to this.


End file.
